Ultimate Humor Quest/Transcript
are read out as they appear. Narrator: THE BIGGEST AND MOST LEGENDARY MORPHERS minisode EVER! explode. Cut to the Morpher Carnival. [[Vanessa Ingrid|Vanessa] is at a rapper booth and the other Morphers are dancing and chatting. Vanessa grabs and throws an Ingrid/Ernestein Morpher Wheel up and Florence and Tess catch it.] Florence and Tess: 'Morph! ''(Balloons come out of the Morpher Wheel, and pop. The Florence & Tess Morph hovers down using jet boosters and lands while the others cheer. She grabs her ponytail as a microphone and taps on it, a feedback sound is heard.) '''Florence & Tess Morph: ''(in Florence’s voice, talking through her ponytail)' 'Welcome, Morpher chicks, to the annual Morpher Morph Fest! ''to three podiums. An Ernestein/Christian Morpher Wheel, an Ingrid/Frost Morpher Wheel, and a F. Ganesh/Flemyng Morpher Wheel sit on them. The Morph pops up in front of them. Florence & Tess Morph: …Where we celebrate the totally rad, extremelyoutstanding strength of the Morpher Wheel! Other Morphers: (cheer) Florence & Tess Morph: Awesome moves out there! And nice Hamanossi BLT eating there, Zak! to picnic table. Zak is next to it and a large plate of Hamanossi BLTs is on top of it. Zak: 'I am… not eating Hamanossi BLTs… ''(Shifts eyes, slowly grabs a sub and devours it in one bite.) to Morph, who is now accompanied by Sid, Kristian, Ted, and Gordon. They all look unimpressed. The latter four duck out of screen. '''Florence & Tess Morph: Yeah… Anyways, let the Morphing begin! throws a large handful of Morpher Wheels towards the audience. Chuck catches a Frost/F. Ganesh one, Kristian an Ingrid/Christian one, and Sid a Frost/Ingrid one. Pan to Zoe catching an Ingrid/Ernestein one, Ted a Frost/Flemyng one, and Vincent a Christian/Ernestein one. Zoe, Kristian, Vincent, Sid, Chuck and Ted (variously): Morph! Morph! Morph! Morphers Morph while multiple Morph splashes appear. Pan up to the sky, a huge robotic cloud hovering by propellers flies in. Inside is Major Norpher. A single Norpher is running on a treadmill, panting. Major Norpher: 'DOWN PERISCOPE! ''Norpher cranks a machine, a periscope drops down, and Major Norpher looks through a lens that comes from under the cloud. It shows the Morphers enjoying the fair. He then retracts the periscope. 'Major Norpher: '''The annual Morph Fair… ''back to the party. Vanessa is still on the MC stand. Cut back to the picnic table, Zak is still there. '''Krish and Gordon: ''(offscreen)'' Morph! hula-dancing Krish & Gordon Morph dances in Krish & Gordon Morph: 'E mele ana, I kekahi mea-E mele ana, I kekahi mea-E mele ana! ''slowly eyes the grinders, then shovels all of them into his mouth. Vincent and Tess walk onscreen, Zak grows nervous. '''Vincent: '''This year’s fair is deranged! '''Tess: '''Yeah, let us eat— '''Vincent and Tess: Hey! Where did all the Hamanossi BLTs go? Zak: I do not know…'' (Shifts eyes)'' Vincent and Tess: Hm… Tess: ''(Jumps up)'' EVERY Morpher…! Vincent: ''(Jumps up) LISTEN UP! It seems that Zak here has eaten all the Hamanossi BLTs AND KILLED THE Morpher fair! ''to the remaining Morphers, who stare at them in shock and confusion. Sheldon pops up. Sheldon: 'Oohoohooh, harsh! ''back to the Ernesteins, Zak is ashamed. '''Tess: Therefore, I, Tess, chief of the Ernesteins request the assistance of the other village chiefs on an adventure to save the Morpher fair! We need to go on a Hamanossi BLT run. to the others. Florence, Kristian, Krish, Gordon, and Fiona go off, all talking randomly in agreement. The other Morphers wave them off. Other Morphers: Bye! back to the robot cloud’s interior Major Norpher: Prepare the Massive Norpher Morpher Norphel! large swarm of Norphers are enclosed inside a large crystal ball. Major Norpher: Be brave, my Norphers! Be brave! to outside the cloud. A hatch opens up and the crystal ball falls out. Major Norpher peeks down from the hatch. Major Norpher: 'Hahahahahah! ''crystal ball falls, while multiple Norphers are heard chanting rapidly. It explodes, and the color goes black and white. The Morphers are caught in the color change, and soon grow undead, moaning and stiffly walking. Cut to Luke, who is the last one caught. '''Luke: Duhhuhhuhhuh…Duh… (color is zapped, his stare grows blank) Duh…Duh…Duh… wave hits the podiums, and the Morpher Wheels grow black and white, and then break apart. The Morphers continue to walk like the Living Dead as the cloud makes a landing. An entrance on the side opens and Major Norpher is there, multiple Norphers surround him. Major Norpher: Ahahahaha! I have Norphed the Morpher fair! Thanks, to offensive and forgettable Norphers. This land is our land! to over a hill. The chieftains are holding plates of Hamanossi BLTs and walking towards the fair. Florence: 'All right, dudes! Get your Hamanossi BL— ''of the Chiefs react in shock and drop the plates. 'Chiefs: '''What? '''Fiona: '''What happened here? '''Gordon: '''Look! ''to the fair. A zombie Vanessa is still at the turntables as the undead Morphers rock side to side while Major Norpher and the Norphers dance. 'Gordon: '''It is Major Norpher! ''to smashed Morpher Wheels. '''Gordon: And the Morpher Fair Morpher Wheels are demolished! Krish: He has Norphed the fair! Tess: And our friends! Kristian: (jumps up)' Attack! ''Chiefs run towards the fair, screaming. '''Major Norpher: Oh, no! Morphers! ATTACK! Norphers run towards the Chiefs, who scream and run away. A lone Norpher follows the group, and Major Norpher runs after as well, but stops and pants. Major Norpher: ''(winded)'' WHO! All right…you guys go on up ahead…ho…I am gonna go back and bake…cupcakes. WHO! to a cavern, the Chiefs speedily hide in it as the Norphers run past it. Krish: This is the worst Morpher Fair EVER! Fiona: Okay, this terrible. All Morpher Wheels were shattered at the fair. Has anyone have a Morpher Wheel on them? Gordon, and Kristian search themselves. Tess and Kristian: '''Nope. '''Florence and Krish: '''Nope. '''Gordon: ''(pulls out a F. Ganesh/Flemyng Morpher Wheel)'' …I got one! Tess: But one is not gonna do it! Kristian: Wait! Wait! Bigger colorful Morpher... Wheel top Morpher... Mountain! (a thought bubble shows the titanic Morpher Wheel, then a mountain with an adorable smileyface on it). We hit multicolored... Morpher Wheel, (thought bubble shows fist punching Morpher Wheel, then multiple small Morpher Wheels) ''big old Morpher... Wheel rain pretty... colors and Morpher... Wheels! Bigger colored Morpher... Wheel save Morpher... Land, bigger time! ''six of them peek out of the grotto's mouth. Florence: '''It is cool. '''All six: To Morpher Mountain! up. Multiple Norphers are standing on the rock shelter, muttering. Cut to Morpher Mountain. It is foreboding and looks like a terrifying face. A thunderstorm and electricity strikes, and the Morphers approach it. All six: '''Morpher Mountain! '''Tess: ''(nervous, cowering behind others)'' I am lily livered… Gordon: ''(pulling out Morpher Wheel)'' Let us use the Morpher Wheel! Florence: We had best save that puppy for an emergency, man. Fiona: 'Let us get us rainbow Morpher Wheels. ''six run towards the mountain. The Norphers run after them. Cut to the Morphers’ silhouettes climbing the mountain. 'Gordon: '''Can we use the Morpher Wheel now? '''Krish: '''Not yet, Gordon. ''to them balancing on the edge of a cliff, all but Fiona horrified. 'Gordon: '''Should we use the Morpher Wheel now? '''Kristian: '''No, no, Gordon! ''[Cut to the top of the mountain. The six pop up and speak in awe. They run up to the flashy Morpher Wheel. A million Norphers jump up from behind. '''Florence: '''All right, man, now is a great time for the Morpher Wheel! '''Gordon: '''The Morpher Wheel? Haha ha hhah! I used it a long time ago. '''Florence, Krish, Fiona, and Kristian: '''WHAT?! WITH WHO?! '''Krish: ''(furious)'' Yeah! With who? Gordon: With you, stupid! Do you not remember? to the Morphers walking on a ledge edge. Krish and Gordon tail behind. Krish: '''Jesus Christ, I am bored… '''Gordon: I got a Morpher Wheel! Krish and Gordon: 'Morph! '''Krish & Gordon Hula Morph: '''I kekahi mea-E mele ana, I kekahi mea-E mele ana, I kekahi mea-E mele ana! ''back to the present. '''Krish: Oh, yeah! (Laughs, Gordon joins him.) Norphers completely cover the colorful Morpher Wheel. Krish: '''What will we do? WHAT WILL WE DO O O O?! '''Kristian: (Knocks Krish away) Me digger! Go under, break big beautiful... Morpher Wheel to.. get small Morpher... Wheels! burrows under, the remaining Chiefs follow through the trench. Kristian: 'DESTROY! ''crumple the Morpher Wheel. Multiple small rainbow Morpher Wheels and Norphers scatter everywhere. Krish and Kristian grab a Morpher Wheel, Florence and Gordon grab one, and Fiona and Tess grab one. 'All six: '''Morph! ''Florence & Gordon Morph breathes flames at a Norpher, covering it in ash. The Krish & Kristian Morph grabs a Norphers with his tentacles and bounds them with the fist on his head as a hammer. The Fiona & Tess Morph sends out a huge explosion that knocks back the Norphers and illuminates the tip of the mountain. A colored tidal wave flies through the air and hits the Morpher Fair. The color is returned and the Morphers are unzombied. Cut to the picnic table. Major Norpher, now wearing a toque, places a plate of cupcakes onto the table. There is a second plate already on it. 'Major Norpher: '''Do o t do o t do o…perfect cupcakes! ''three Morphes run up to the table. '''Florence & Gordon Morph: ''(in Gordon’s voice)'' Mmm, cupcakes! (eats one) But to be honest, something is missing! Major Norpher: What could be missing from my perfect cupcakes?! Florence & Gordon Morph: 'YOUR HEAD, DUMB*SS! ''(slams the table into Major Norpher. It slides down, his face is now covered in frosting and licorice pieces.) 'Major Norpher: '…GA H! You miserable Morphers! I will kill all of ya! I am gonna- (runs off, falls onto his face, the toque falls off. The other Morphers point and laugh at him. He runs away yelling in agony and fury) '''Florence & Gordon Morph: Put the Morpher Wheels in place! multicolored Morpher Wheels are placed on the podiums. The Chiefs pop up. Chiefs: Morpher Fair START! START! All: Morpher Fair! all dance. Glender, Scarlet, and Maggie jump onscreen and dance. 'Florence: '''Aw, sweet! You gals made it! Rad fun! ''fair continues as the scenery changes to various locations in Morpher Land. The light sun glows white and fills the screen entirely with light. Category:Morphers Category:Transcripts Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:2017 Category:August Category:TV-14 Category:1001 Spears Category:Morphers Transcripts